Veneno
by huntress14
Summary: Vingança é como um veneno que destrói por dentro. AU.


Disclaimer: Não nenhum lucro envolvido. Apenas uma fã tentando divertir os outros e a si mesma.

**Veneno**

"Revenge is a poison meant for others that we swallow ourselves." - Charlie Crews (Life)

_Novembro, 1996_

A voz bela e suplicante havia desaparecido por trás de portas antigas que pertenciam a uma época de esplendor quase esquecido. Os detalhes, a perfeição, a maçaneta de ouro maciço... Nada importava. Momentos antes de se levantar de seu luxuoso assento, teve certeza de que nada jamais voltaria ao normal.

Sua vida havia sido roupada há muito tempo. Agora não era mais que um corpo. Belo e invejado por fora, cruel e corrupto por dentro. Tentou se lembrar de tempos melhores, aonde obrigações não existiam, mas não conseguia. As lembranças do passado apodreceram junto com seu coração. Como era possível? Ele se perguntava enquanto andava em direção a porta branca no fim do longo corredor. Como era possível que tudo que antes fora fundamental para sua felicidade agora não passasse de fantasmas que não mais podia tocar.

O tapete vermelho que decorava o chão do longo corredor amortecia seus passos, e assim, em silencio, dirigiu-se a seu fim.

Não era ingênuo, sabia que suas ações teriam conseqüências, e naquele momento caminhava em direção ao seu julgamento. Era culpado. Não havia como tentar provar o contrário. Suas ultimas palavras não seria "Sou inocente", não mentiria para o seu carrasco e nem para si mesmo.

O homem que andava, agora com passos mais lentos, aprendera uma dura lição sobre conseqüências vinte anos atrás. Sabia que tudo o que havia feito nos últimos anos, todas as mortes, todas as mentiras e traições o trouxeram a aquele corredor repleto de riqueza no qual caminhava em direção a absolvição ou a morte.

Pensou em sua família. Sua linda esposa, seu filho que logo partiria para Hogwarts e sua pequena princesa que acabara de completar três anos de idade. Eles o perdoariam? O perdoariam pela vergonha e pelo medo? Sua esposa ao saber da verdade teria pena dele, o perdoaria pela cruel indiferença dos últimos anos, pelas mentiras no período do cortejo, pela raiva súbita e mortal? Seu filho seria forte o suficiente para encarar a população da escola quando seus feitos passados se tornassem públicos, o perdoaria pela dor que o faria passar quando descobrisse que seu pai, seu herói, na verdade era o vilão da história? Seria sua filha capaz de compreender o imensurável fato de que seu pai traíra a si mesmo, que os abandonara para pagar por crimes que jamais deveria ter cometido?

Aproximou-se da porta. Não hesitou. Sabia o que esperava por ele por trás da caríssima porta. Suas roupas negras estavam em perfeita ordem, como sempre estiveram. Não havia medo. Estava pronto para encarar a verdade sobre o passado e sobre si mesmo. Girou a maçaneta e entrou.

A sala, elegantemente decorada estava clara. Era uma sala naturalmente confortável. Uma biblioteca riquíssima e repleta de conhecimento. O local ideal para a troca de verdades e acusações. Seria tão terrível morrer ali, em meio aos livros que lhe consolaram quando todo o mundo parecia ter lhe abandonado?

Não sentou-se. Permaneceu em pé, imóvel. Suas mãos não tremiam, como haviam tremido duas décadas atrás. Seu coração não estava acelerado. Não suava. Estava preparado para aceitar o fim com a mesma indiferença com a qual viveu nas duas ultimas décadas.

"Olá".

Não havia nenhuma emoção na voz que o saudava. Não havia sinal de dor ou amargura. Assim como ele viera pronto para morrer, a voz estava preparada para matar. Se antes esperava troca de acusações, gritos e protestos, agora sabia que o fim chegaria na forma de silêncio. Não trocariam palavras. Seria simples e indolor. Uma ultima piedade para ele que se recusou a mostrar qualquer piedade. Sabia que não merecia tal caridade tão bem quanto reconhecia que a voz seria incapaz de fazê-lo sofrer.

O homem que apontava a varinha para suas costas não era uma assassino. Nunca fora e jamais seria. Ele estava ali, preparado para matar, mas não por vingança ou crueldade. Viera fazer um favor a um velho amigo. Um favor que lhe atormentaria eternamente. Mas faria, porque a única coisa pior que matar o homem vestido de negro, seria deixá-lo viver. Faria um favor a um velho amigo e ao resto do mundo.

O homem de elegantes vestes negras virou-se para encarar seu juiz, seu carrasco e finalmente, seu salvador.

"Olá". Disse com um sorriso que deixava claro que viera ali para morrer.

"Faz tanto tempo. Pensei que não o reconheceria. Mas, aqui esta você. Na minha frente... Pronto para me matar".

Ele se deliciava com as palavras. Anos atrás jamais seria tão frio, tão cruel como o homem parado a sua frente, mas agora a maldade fazia parte dele. Não havia porque fingir.

"Você se arrepende do que fez?".

O homem não havia sorrido ou apreciado a frieza da voz do companheiro. Apenas suspirou e fez a pergunta que o atormentou nos últimos três anos.

A resposta foi rápida. Sem sarcasmo ou frieza. Foi simples e arrasadoramente verdadeira.

"Jamais me arrependerei de ter te amado".

Tais palavras Foram seguidas por alto estalo e uma luz verde frequentemente associada com o fim das coisas. Estava feito. Havia acabado. Olhando piedosamente para o corpo esparramado no chão da biblioteca, o homem soltou um suspiro e saiu.

Duas horas depois o tapete vermelho quase não era visível com os pés de todos os bruxos e bruxas que ser apertavam para caber no luxuoso corredor. Um homem saiu da sala, olhou para os repórteres, suspirou e disse com uma voz alta e clara.

"Sirius Black está morto".


End file.
